0121 Blood-Stained Reward
Blood-Stained Reward is the twenty-first episode of Psycho-Pass. Synopsis Makishima initiates his plan to destroy Japan's main food source. Meanwhile, Kogami is trying to find a way inside the factory, but notices that there is security everywhere. He hears a helicopter coming and turns only to discover that the MWPSB's Division 1 are on their way. Kogami seems surprised by this and calls Tsunemori, telling her to shut off the main power source so that Makishima won't be able to continue his plan, which would turn off the security guarding the factory. Tsunemori knows the real reason behind this, but they are forced to turn it off. Kogami is finally able to go pass security and enter the premises. He arms himself and dashes inside the building, looking for Makishima. Tsunemori, Ginoza, Kunizuka and Masaoka are now inside the factory. She orders them to split up into two groups. Tsunemori goes with Kunizuka, while Ginoza goes with Masaoka. Tsunemori and Kunizuka head to the control room, only to find that Makishima isn't there. She slowly comes to the realization that Ginoza and Masaoka are in danger and tries to contact her fellow Inspector. Ginoza and Masaoka go to the university's lab to look around. Unbeknownst to Ginoza, a wire was right in front of him. Masaoka tries to warn him but it is too late. Ginoza's foot touches the wire which activates a trap that sets off an explosion. The explosion causes some crates to fall on the Inspector and Masaoka runs to his aid. However, Makishima appears behind him and they engage in combat for a short while. Masaoka eventually manages to hold Makishima in a headlock and forces him to the ground. Makishima struggles to get out of Masaoka's strong grip and eventually takes out a stick of dynamite from his pocket. He throws the dynamite at Ginoza, who is still trapped under the rubble of the previous explosion. Masaoka lets go of Makishima and runs towards the dynamite, picking it up. He throws it, but it only goes a little way before it explodes, severely injuring him in the process. Ginoza drags himself from under the debris, crushing his arm in the process, and runs to the fallen Enforcer. He collapses to the ground and watches in horror as the life is drained from Masaoka's face. Kogami, hearing the explosion, arrives at their location and tries to shoot Makishima, but misses. His eyes widen in shock as he sees Masaoka slowly dying on the floor. He clenches his teeth in anger before running off after Makishima, who has escaped. Masaoka says some touching final words to his son before dying. Ginoza cries as he calls the Enforcer "Dad" for the first time in years, however, he realizes that it is too late for the other to hear his words. Kogami intercepts Makishima and the two engage in brief conversation before Makishima launches a surprise attack on Kogami, effectively knocking the revolver out of his hand. Kogami takes out the only weapon he has left - his knife. Makishima does the same and the two face-off for their final battle. Quotes *"The bigger the prey, the easier it is to target." — Akane Tsunemori *"I can entrust my life to you, Miss Tsunemori." — Yayoi Kunizuka to Tsunemori *"You are a detective! Fulfill your duty!" — Nobuchika Ginoza *"Y... You idiot! Why did you let the culprit get away?! Why?! You're a detective aren't you?" — Nobuchika Ginoza to Tomomi Masaoka *"I'm not fit to be called a detective. You are my son after all. Your eyes... look just the same as mine... when I was young." — Masaoka to Ginoza in his final moments *"Dad... Dad! Why?! Why...? It's too late!" — Ginoza after his father's death *"You are everything I hoped you would be after all." — Shogo Makishima *"You feel bitter for having been rejected and left out of the community, don't you? You just couldn't bear solitude, that's all. You're no different from a kid whining about being left out!" — Shinya Kogami *"The time when our connections to others was the basis of ourselves is long gone." — Makishima Trivia *The passage of the Bible that Makishima read at the beginning was from Matthew 13:24-53. Category:Episodes